


Being A Guy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a guy means never having to say your horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a much longer story. It had a murder mystery, a woman who may or may not be Sandburg's sister, and the cigarette smoking man even made a cameo appearance. As I was plotting the whole thing I realized that, as usual, I would not finish this story because - "Dammit Jim, I'm an artist, not a writer." I have finished very few of the 50+ stories I have actually started writing, not to mention the other thousand or so that are still in my head and will never make it to paper/pixels. However, for once I had a scene written that would work as a short story...well PWP to be more accurate...so I thought I'd let ya'll enjoy.

## Being A Guy

by Little Fox

* * *

Being a guy...  
By LittleFox@airmail.net 

  
The bed was moving slightly. A well-muscled shoulder twitched and a shadow-hid eye cracked open. 

"Mnhhfph?" 

"Shh. Go back to sleep Jim." 

At the familiar intonations of his guide's whisper the sentinel relaxed and was snoring by the end of the sentence 

With in a few minutes the movement began again wringing another sleep-muffled utterance from the cop. 

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." 

This time the eye stayed cracked open. A sleep-clumsy hand reached behind the cop, vaguely attempting to ascertain current status. Ellison opened his eye completely as he realized Sandburg was no longer spooned up against his back in their normal sleeping fashion. Blair watched his back - he watched everything else. He rolled onto his back to reach for his bed partner, waking enough to check Sandburg out. A tense body quivered under his questing fingers and noting his bad-partner's elevated heart-rate he opened both of his eyes and expanded his senses to do a quick reconnaissance. 

"Ssanndburrrg?" He muttered sleepily when he sensed nothing outside of the bed to cause a reaction. Ellison's hands automatically took stock of the body beside him. A tiny flinch from Sandburg as he neared his groin narrowed down the cause of Sandburg's distress and the bed movement. The poor guy had woken up horny and was trying to get his rocks off without disturbing his sentinel. Unnecessary as far as Jim was concerned. "You don hav to hide tha from me." He yawned. He rolled back onto his side his hand indicated that Blair should spoon up behind him again and clumsily guided Blair's erect cock toward his ass. 

"Um Sorry." The young man repeated as he hesitantly responded to his lover's hands. 

"Nothin to be sorry bout. 'M a guy. I unnestand." Another yawn threatened to split his face. 

"You don't have to." The young man balked as his cock came into contact with his lover's body. 

"Jus move Sanndburrg." Coming as close to his cop voice as he could while still half asleep. 

Sandburg smiled. Trust Jim to understand that being a guy sometimes meant 3:00am hard-ons. And trust Jim to offer this even while he was half asleep and obviously not in the mood. Blair moved. Being a guy meant never saying no to this sort of invitation. 

Slowly, almost politely, he slid his cock along the crease in Jim buttocks aiming to maneuver it between Jim's lax thighs. He gasped as the larger man brought a knee up to allow him access to his ass. Touched at the utter generosity of that gesture Blair didn't hesitate to bring his fingers down to rim the opening to his lover's body. 

Judging Jim was still lubricated enough from their activities earlier that evening and loose enough from sleep, Blair held on to his lover's hip and used the leverage to slide his straining flesh into the tight warmth that would always say home to him. He only allowed himself a single contented sigh as his balls met Ellison's butt. He wasn't going to keep his generous partner awake a second longer than he had to. This was going to be short and sweet. He started rocking in and out grateful that this side by side position was well suited for smooth movements that wouldn't wake Jim up any more than they had to. 

Of course, being a guy himself, Jim was unable to completely ignore the sensations his partner was causing. Long curly hair was lightly caressed his back in time to the hand stoking his hip and thigh and the warm cock stroking his... "Oh my... awww" By the fifth stroke inside him, he was actively moving back against his partner to meet the slow comfortable thrusts. 

"Sandburg, what you do to me...ompf." 

"Oh Jim, Jim." Was the only response the cop got. 

"I should be too tired for this." he muttered as he snagged a towel off the loft railing to place in front of his groin. Then groped back to grasp the anthropologist's wrist and placed Blair's hand over his cock in an unsubtle hint. He groaned at the squeeze his young guide gave his rising flesh. One of the best things about being Blair's lover is that no matter how close he was, he always got the hint. Too tired to do more than receive Blair's attentions, Jim let Blair bring them both to slightly sleepy but satisfying orgasm. 

"Thanks Jimmm." Blair murmured into the warm neck of his lover his eyes closing. A quiet snore answered him. Yawning immensely he jerked himself awake enough to snag the towel Jim had come on. Jim would not like to wake up in that wet spot. That's why they had a towel on the railing to begin with. He cleaned himself and Jim as well as he could and slung the towel back over the railing while trying not to wake his sprawling bedmate. 

Contentedly he snuggled up behind his warm lover and drifted to sleep thanking fates for his incredibly sexy and almost too good to be true roommate. 

* * *

End Being A Guy.

 


End file.
